Redemption
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: After his death at the hands of Maiev, Illidan awoke anew in a strange new world, armed with his powers which was slowly being drained from him, will he use this second chance for Revenge or Redemption? I own nothing. Canceled and up for adoption.
1. A Second Chance

**Surprise surprise, I'm making another story. Only this one is different. This one involves the Demon Hunter Illidan, due to my hype around the new Legion expansion for World of Warcraft, and due to that I must warn you, this may not last long. Why am I doing it? Cause I want to. Anyway let us begin. I own nothing.**

* * *

Darkness, that was all he saw. But strangely he felt warm. "Strange, I thought the abyss would feel cold". A male voice mutters. Only did the figure realize he could speak. He shoots upward, only to knock his head on a tree. He looks around, which is hard to due given he has a torn and worn black blindfold, with two green glowing orbs piercing through them. The man looks around before getting up. He checks himself and is shocked. "I...am alive.". He mutters.

The man had black hair tied into a high ponytail, with loose hair trailing down to his chest and back. He was very tall, He had light purple skin with long ears, on his chest were green markings, which seemed to be etched into his skin. He didn't wear a shirt, with his only garb being brown pants with a green drape in the front, and the black blindfold. He looks around and sees two green glaives laying near him. He reaches to them and picks them up, ignoring the familiar feel of Fel Energy pulsing through them. "Now...where am I? I was in the Black Temple when...Maiev...she killed me". He mutters. He looks around, he was in a thick forest, with the light barely reaching him. "It seems I have been given a second chance...I will not waste it". He mutters.

Yes, this was the Legendary Demon Hunter and the Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage. Illidan looks around and began trekking through the forest, hoping to find some sort of civilization. "As long as it isn't Elven". Illidan musses. He heard growling and turned to the bushes. "I can't see them". He mutters, only to jump back when a black beast swung at him. Drawing his glaives, he stared his opponent down. It was a black wolf like creature, with bone like armor on it. And piercing red eyes to counter Illidan's green. "Interesting, lets see how it fights". Illidan mutters before racing forward. The wolf swiped, which Illidan easily dodged and swung his glaives, decapitating the wolf easily.

"Pathetic, I expected more of a fight". Illidan mutters and sheathes his glaives on his back. He heard movement again only this time he could see humans coming his way. He ducked into the brush and waited, glaives ready to strike if necessary. Stepping out was a blonde boy with a simple sword and shield, garbed in strange clothing with slight armor, he looked unprepared for Illidan. Next to come in was a red haired female, dressed in appropriate armor with a spear and shield, she seemed ready for anything. Following the two was a man with pink eyes and green clothes, along with an interesting pink strand in his raven black hair. And with him was a ginger that talked like a murloc, too fast for him to understand. "I thought I heard something, and a voice, anybody there"? The male asks. Illidan scoffs silently, he obviously expects a Demon Hunter to show his face that easily? No, he's going to make them work for it. Using his glaives, he clangs them together loudly, before zipping into the woods, awaiting them to follow.

And indeed they did. The blond boy seemed to be the leader, a rather poor one at that. The green garbed man however, Illidan had to be wary of him, he noticed how his eyes would dart to his location mere seconds before he left, this was getting interesting. Surveying the area ahead, he found one of those creatures, only this time much larger and more dangerous. Illidan smirks as the blonde and his group push through the brush, only to see the giant wolf glare at them. "A Beowolf, that must have been it! Be ready". He commands, making Illidan raise an eyebrow. "In the field, he is a fool, but in battle...let us see". Illidan mutters before leaning against the tree, using his races natural ability to fade into the shadows, to watch them unnoticed.

Surprisingly, the blonde was a decent strategist, using the beasts large size to their advantage, they swerved around its strike, and struck at its vulnerable spots, ending it in mere minutes. Illidan watched as they congratulated each other, only for more growling to be heard. "Of course, wolves travel in packs". Illidan mutters, his interest going up more. He watched as various wolves came out, presumably to avenge their leader and probably get a meal out of it. The female in red seemed to be the most skilled, using her shield to ricochet around her enemies, stunning them and allowing them to be easy pickings. The boy in green used a martial art fighting style, only rarely pulling out strange guns and shooting them down. The ginger however, was a strange one. She hummed happily while crushing the poor wolves under her massive mallet...that could blow things up. The blonde, was a little lacking, having such a simple style left him to get up close and personal, getting small scratches which were healed by a strange white glow, which had Illidan leaning forward on his perch. "Magic"? Illidan asks himself.

The strange magic seemed to be in all of them, using them to heal their wounds and to block blows, also noticed with the red haired girl, who's hand glowed when she summoned her shield to her in mid air. The boy in green seemed to use it offensively, blocking blows and redirecting them, a formidable foe even when unarmed. Illidan stood up, noticing how they were finishing up. "I suppose I should reward them". Illidan says before leaping up, drawing his glaives and impaling them into two wolves, making the four turn to him. "Impressive, but you are lacking, now stand back and let me show you how its done". Illidan gloats before racing forward. Illidan easily swerved and dodged the sloppy attacks, and simply bisecting the poor creatures, leaving only decaying corpses. Eventually he got a bit bored and decided to show off. He flipped over a wolf, and spun his blades together, forming impromptu scissors to cut the wolf's head off. With a spin of his blades, the wolves had all fallen. He turned to the four teenagers, only to see them looking at him in awe, a refreshing look. Illidan smirks. This place was beginning to interest him.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there is the beginning of the Redemption story, note that I may feel bad about this and may either take it down or stop it, so don't have high hopes for it. Be aware I don't know everything about Illidan's story, so pardon me if I get some things wrong. R &R This is Oathkeeper317 signing out.  
**


	2. The Headmaster

**Alright here is chapter 2, after some positive influence, I decide to continue it. To answer a reviewer's question. Illidan is in had "Night Elf" form. So no horns and such. I own nothing.**

* * *

Illidan watched as the four stared at him, yet none of them drew their weapons. " _A welcome change"_ Illidan thinks. "Who...are you"? The blonde asks. "I was what you were chasing". Illidan answers. "That was you? Why did you do that"? The red haired girl asks. "To see if you were worthy of seeing my face so easily". Illidan answers coldly. They blink at his answer. "I am a Demon Hunter, very few view our faces, and most of the time, it is the last thing they see". Illidan explains. The four nodded stiffly, understanding him. "Demon Hunter...are you talking about the Grimm"? The blonde asks. "Grimm"? Illidan asks. "Those things you killed, they are creatures of Grimm, creatures of pure darkness, they have no Aura". The red head explains. "I see...they have no...Aura you called it, and yet they move". Illidan says while looking at the decaying corpses. "We don't know how they do, they have plaguing humanity for years". The red head says. "Humanity...do you have any other race"? Illidan asks. "Yes, we have Faunus, who have animal traits, like bunny ears". The blonde answers. Illidan nods. "I suppose introductions are in order, Illidan Stormrage, the most powerful Demon Hunter". Illidan introduces. "I'm Jaune Arc, and this is Pyrrha Nikos my partner, along with Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie". Jaune introduces. "We are Team JNPR". Jaune announces. Illidan blinks at the name.

"What do we do now? I simply doubt I could remain here, regardless of these creatures simplicity". Illidan "I suppose we could bring you to Beacon, let out Headmaster check you out". Jaune suggests. "What do you mean by, 'check me out'"? Illidan asks, putting a hand on his glaives. "He means to see where you fit, we don't want the wrong people meeting you, he's the most wise and powerful Huntsman, he's he Headmaster of the greatest Huntsman Academy". Ren answers. Illidan takes his glaives off and nods. "Very well, I will meet this Headmaster of yours, lead the way". Illidan answers. They all nod and walk through the forest, Illidan watching for Grimm.

 _At Beacon_

Illidan stared at the giant castle in awe. "Astounding, a true training ground indeed". Illidan praises. Illidan noticed how people glanced at him in awe/fear, obviously never seeing a Night Elf/Demon Hunter. "Yep, this is Beacon...and there is Professor Glynda Goodwitch". Jaune says, his voice turning to fearful. Illidan turned and saw a blonde haired woman, with piercing lime green eyes, she reminded him of Tyrande. "Team JNPR...who is this"? Glynda asks. "This is Illidan...we found him in the Emerald Forest". Jaune answers. Glynda turned her eyes to him, who stared back silently, a small scowl forming. "You are Glynda correct? Greetings". Illidan greets with a small bow, he didn't want to make a bad impression. Glynda glared at him. "I wish to speak with your Headmaster". Illidan says. The four recoil as Glynda's glare increased. "Team JNPR, you are dismissed". Glynda says, with the four bolting away in a cloud of smoke.

Illidan didn't flinch from the glare, he faced Kil'jaeden's stare, he's been through worse. "I do not believe you heard me, I wish to speak with your Headmaster at once, or I will find my way". Illidan repeats, his temper waning. Glynda growls before walking away, her heels clacking against the ground. "Follow me". She says. Illidan follows her wordlessly.

Illidan was getting tired of the stares, he watched as males glanced at the markings he had, and the females would look away after glancing at him. He snorted as he reached a strange door, with it opening to reveal a small room, with buttons. Illidan took a step back. "It's an elevator, you do know that is right"? Glynda asks. "Yes, but they were never this...cramped". Illidan says while walking in, ducking to avoid clipping his glaives.

The door opened to reveal a strange room, on the highest tower. Illidan gave the Headmaster points for this, solitude for focus. The Headmaster in question with a man who appeared as old as Glynda, with silver hair and brown eyes, dressed in a green suit with a cup of...whatever it was, and a cane in his hand, he seemed to be a very intelligent man. "Headmaster Ozpin, Team JNPR found this...man in the Emerald Forest-" Glynda began before Ozpin interrupted. "I know, I saw the whole thing". Ozpin says. "How"? Illidan asks, his hands going to his glaives. "I had cameras in the forest, so I can make sure the Grimm don't get bold". Ozpin answers. "Cameras"? Illidan asks. Ozpin pulled out a strange device and pressed some buttons, a screen appeared with Illidan being viewed from behind, he turned and saw a small little device, a red light blinking. Illidan observed the strange device. "Intriguing". Illidan mutters.

Illidan turned to Ozpin, who was observing his glaives and marks. "Intriguing weapons, how do you use them"? Ozpin asks. Illidan drew his glaives in an instant, and twirled them in his hands, making Glynda reach for a riding crop on her thigh, what that would do he would never know. Illidan performed maneuvers and intricate techniques, finishing with forming the glaives into a single weapon and throwing it across the room, only to grab it and separate them once more. "Do they have a name"? Ozpin asks, taking a strange interest in the blades. "The Blades of Azzinoth, I took them from a Demon". Illidan answers. "Interesting, what makes them so special"? Ozpin asks. "They are the weapons of a Demon Hunter, after I obtained them, I chose to allow other Demon Hunters to use the weapons, as they fit our style of fighting". Illidan answers. "So, what is this Demon Hunter so to speak"? Ozpin asks, unknown to Illidan, getting his answers without prying.

"We are Night Elves who fought the Burning Legion with their own power, by taking a pact with the darkness, I was the first". Illidan began before lifting his blindfold, showing two empty sockets with burning green orbs in their place. "We tore our eyes out and used a different sight, one that allowed us to hunt down Demons and destroy them". Illidan explains. "We were hated by our race for taking such a pact, and as such we were never accepted". Illidan says, unknowingly going into his past. "And what are these...Night Elves you call them"? Ozpin asks. "What I am, we are creatures that serve Elune, the goddess of the Moon, after a horrific event that 'broke the world' we forbid magic from being used, and focused on druidism". Illidan answers. "Druidism"? Ozpin asks. "The Druids could call upon nature itself to bend to their will, and shift into various animal forms, like a mighty bear, or a cunning panther". Illidan answers. "Intriguing, I suppose you have questions as well, I've had my curiosity sated". Ozpin says. Illidan looks down before turning to Ozpin.

"Where am I"?

* * *

 **And there we go, with chapter 2 out of the way, I'm actually surprise I can do these so fast, anyway I hope you like it. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	3. The Choice

**Alright here's chapter 3, with Illidan getting answers. Now I need to clear some things up. Illidan is indeed in his Night Elf form, which means no horns, hooves, or wings. Second, if you think he's being too open, he's actually just giving away basic info, nothing too serious. And probably won't for a while. Now let us begin, I own nothing.**

* * *

"Where am I"? Illidan asks. Ozpin sighs while drinking from his cup, seemingly thinking. "You are in the world of Remnant". Ozpin answers. "Remnant"? Illidan asks. "Yes, we were born from dust, and have been assaulted by the creatures of Grimm ever since humanity's existence". Ozpin answers. Ozpin pulls out a strange gem, which seemingly glowed. "This is a fire dust crystal, it allows us to harness fire, dust is our resource, it allows us immense functions in both combat and industrial". Ozpin explains. Illidan takes the Dust and looks it over, intrigued by the strange gem. "People like me, we are called Huntsman, or Huntresses for the females, we protect humanity from any and all threats to us". Ozpin answers. "The Grimm being a primary one". Illidan noticed before a thought came to him. "Have there ever been hunters that have used the Grimm's power against them"? Illidan asks.

Ozpin stopped in mid sip. "Yes, there have". Ozpin answers. "They were known as Grimm Hunters, they used a strange blood infusion to harness Grimm energy, and turn it against them, which is why I believe your story so easily". Ozpin began. "They were not disliked by society, in fact they were rather liked for their effective techniques, however one group hated them". Ozpin said while Illidan listened. "The True Hunters, a group that clung to the original hunter ways, and thought the Grimm Hunters were an abomination to the Hunters, and they set out the right that wrong, by exterminating them". Ozpin finishes while Illidan looked stunned. The Night Elves were against the Demon Hunters sure, but they never made a move to exterminate them, they knew better. "No one survived, and the True Hunters continued their job". Ozpin said bitterly. "You never did anything"? Illidan demands, such actions making him sick. "We couldn't, they were so respected by the Council that they were dismissed, and the rest of humanity are afraid to challenge such powerful people". Ozpin answers. "I am not". Illidan bites back. "Yes, you are experienced, but you would be forsaking their memory, the Grimm Hunters didn't fight back, they knew if they used their powers against them, they would be proving their point". Ozpin reminds.

Something inside Illidan ached at the words. " _Malfurion..."_ Illidan reminds himself. Illidan was broken out of his stupor when Ozpin chuckled slightly. "What's so funny"? Illidan asks. "I just find it amusing that the Demon Hunters and the Grimm Hunters are so similar, are you sure you've never heard of them before"? Ozpin asks. Illidan let out a small smirk. "No, I am sure, if so I would have welcomed them, after all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend". Illidan answers. Ozpin chuckles again before sighing. "So, about your place in Remnant, where exactly will you go"? Ozpin asks. "I-I don't know, I don't think there is a place I could call home". Illidan says before Ozpin smirks. "How about becoming a Huntsman, you already know how to fight, why not use to to protect others"? Ozpin suggests. Illidan thought on the suggestion before nodding firmly. "Excellent, but seeing how the Grimm in the forest are child's play, I'll give you a more tougher initiation". Ozpin assures with a smirk. "There's a cafeteria, if your hungry then you can eat, Glynda will show you the way". Ozpin says while Glynda motions to go. Illidan nods before getting up and bowing. "Thank you for this opportunity Headmaster". Illidan thanks. "It would be a shame to waste such potential, no thanks are needed". Ozpin says as Illidan walks out.

Illidan walked into the cafeteria, ignoring the stares he got as he walked in. He walked over to where people were serving food and got something, before simply leaning against the walls of the cafeteria and ate, not accustom to socializing. He took his time and glanced along the place, he found his lack of eyes as an advantage as how others wouldn't know when he glanced at them, or noticed their varying expressions. Although he was cautious of the red and black haired (Is that even a thing? He'll have to figure that out later) girl staring in awe at his glaives. Illidan ignored all of their gazes, before hearing a pained cry. He looks up and saw a brown haired girl with...bunny ears? Said ears were being pulled on by a muscular male, with his team laughing alongside them. "What a freak"! One calls. Illidan felt his anger surge at the name. She is a freak? She is no different except by one more appendage. Illidan stood up angrily, his action pulling attention from the others.

Illidan stalked forward, ignoring the feeling of demonic energy surging, and ignoring the feeling of his markings glowing. Illidan walked forward and grabbed the mans wrist, and yanked it away with a quick jerk, turning his attention to a scowling Stormrage. "What's with you"? He asks arrogantly. "I do not take insubordination of that level, she is a fellow Huntress, you should treat her as such". Illidan snaps. "You mean work alongside that-" The teen began, only for Illidan to twist his arm all the way around, making the teen cry out in pain. "Sometimes, allies come from unexpected places, now learn your place, or I will make you". Illidan threatens. "Oh yeah? Ho-"

 **SNAP!  
**

The teen stopped cold along with the entire cafeteria. Illidan simply got up. "That's how". He mutters simply before walking off, the bunny eared girl having run off as soon as Illidan intervened. The teen sat there in shock, his broken arm laying limp at his side.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 3, with Illidan taking a step towards a Huntsman. And the Grimm Hunters are my own personal...faction so to speak. If your going to use them, ask me. The reason why I included them was to poke fun at how similar the two are, I didn't realize that until I dug into the Demon Hunter lore. And also to show Illidan's not so tough problem solving. Next chapter is Illidan's 'initiation'. No he will not be a teacher nor a student, what will he be? You'll find out. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	4. Hunter vs Huntsman

**Alright, here's chapter 4, with Illidan's 'initiation'. And to the guest known as A: Thanks for the compliment, I like going in directions no one has done before. And to people questioning why no one reacted to Illidan's appearance, they did. They were watching him when he was looking the cafeteria over. And why Cardin didn't call him a freak, would you be willing to try that with a guy with glowing green markings and two glowing eyes glaring at you? Anyway, let us begin. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Illidan leaned against the wall of the arena he was to fight in, students were gathered around, but their whispers did not escape his ears. "Who is this guy? Why is his skin purple? What's with his ears? How can he see? What's with those tattoo's"? They all whispered among each other. Illidan scoffs at their curiosity, smirking as he saw them glance at him once more. "Alright students, I do believe the rumors and questions will be settled here". Ozpin says, walking towards the center. The students all shushed themselves as they listened to the Headmaster. Illidan rose an eyebrow, impressed how he reeled their words in without any resistance. "This man is a...special Huntsman, he is one of a kind and wishes to use his talents for the right cause". Ozpin began, with Illidan standing straight now. "I myself will be testing him of his skills, to see if he is worthy of his title". Ozpin says, causing the arena to gasp, and Illidan to draw his glaives. "You wish to exchange blows with me"? Illidan asks. "Yes, I will test you myself". Ozpin says before walking forward. Illidan did the same until the two were face to face in the middle of the arena, Illidan's towering figure overcoming Ozpin's.

 **BEGIN!**

Illidan suddenly had the air knocked out of him, as Ozpin nailed him in the gut with his cane, before swinging it around for a second strike. Illidan blocked the strike before swinging with his glaives, forcing Ozpin to use his aura to deflect it. Illidan swung his foot and was caught by Ozpin, who swung him around with impressive strength. Illidan twisted in mid swing, before swinging and landing a strike on Ozpin's chest, who rebutted with a cane to the face. The two masters danced along the field, using their mastery of their weapons to gain ground. Ozpin's extended range with his weapons gave him the edge against the close quarters Illidan. Ozpin leapt back and sipped his mug. Ignoring Illidan's eyes glowing brightly.

 **CRACK!**

Ozpin felt his hand touch nothing as his mug and precious coffee was destroyed by two lasers erupting from the Betrayer's eyes. "No shenanigans". Illidan snaps. Ozpin's hand twitched before his face settled into an expression of pure rage. Illidan couldn't help but recoil, Ozpin's rage is on the intensity of Maiev herself! Ozpin slammed his cane into the ground, causing a loud boom to erupt as he tapped into power he keeps in reserve. Illidan did not expect to meet a punch to the stomach, and got his cheek slashed by a blade. Illidan saw Ozpin had infused his cane with Aura, causing it to become sharp as a surgeon's blade. Illidan blocked the blade and slashed at Ozpin, who _grabbed_ the blade in mid swing. Ozpin had only one thing to say. "You shouldn't have done that". Ozpin says in tranquil rage, before blasting Illidan back with a burst of Aura.

Illidan felt the Demonic Energy inside of him build up, he knew what to do. In a flash of darkness, a orb of pure Fel fire surrounded the Betrayer, who began to grow, and change. Wings sprouted on his back, horns grew on his head, his form grew to immense size, and his feet turned to hooves. Glowing green eyes burned before a shadowy figure burst out of the orb, flying upward. Ozpin looked up and saw something which extinguished the feeling of anger, and brought one of caution and slight fear.

Illidan was now the being has was feared as, with demonic wings keeping him in the air and his entire body changed, he truly earned the title, 'Demon Hunter'. "YOU ARE NOT PREPARED"! Illidan roars before zooming downward, blades ready. Ozpin managed to jump away, only to be assaulted by a barrage of blades, courtesy of the demonic Illidan, Illidan's form far exceeded Ozpin's, as evident when he would leap and swerve around the man. Illidan finally dealt the final blow in a big way. Illidan grabbed Ozpin by the throat and took flight, before reeling his arm back and flying down, the recoil of his fall increasing the damage of his slam as he crushed Ozpin into the ground. Ozpin slowly got up, not really done, only for Illidan to put his glaives at his throat. Ozpin froze before smirking. "Impressive, I see you live up to expectations". Ozpin says, before getting up, as if nothing happened.

Illidan huffed as the fire returned and left, taking his demonic traits with it. "I do not bluff". Illidan rebuts. Ozpin smirks. "True, very true". Ozpin says before lifting his hand, only to remember Illidan destroyed his mug. Ozpin let loose a rare growl before sighing, he can get a new one. "Regardless, and impressive display, I seriously doubt you could be a student, and I highly doubt you would work as a teacher, what could we assign you as"? Ozpin asks.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! My first real cliffhanger, what do you think Illidan will be? Take your guess in the reviews. I had fun with this one, mainly cause I was itching for Illidan and Ozpin to duke it out, and no, Illidan will not be conversing with RWBY for a bit, since I have focused on them enough in my other stories. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. Renegade for Life

**Alright, I finally found out what to make Illidan, let us begin. Sorry for the long wait. Note that I am still adapting to the 'official' way to write. I own nothing.**

* * *

 _1 week later._

Illidan leapt from tree to tree inside the Emerald Forest, a green blur keeping up with him. Illidan landed on another tree branch and waited for the blur to stop, revealing Professor Oobleck.

"I must say Mr. Stormrage, you are quite skilled in traversal". Oobleck notices.

"Not too difficult, let your body think for you when you run". Illidan replies.

Oobleck nods at his answer before pulling out his scroll and looking at it. "Now let's see, the Grimm should be around here somewhere". Oobleck mutters.

According to Ozpin, a strange Beowolf was wandering the Emerald Forest, it wouldn't be a problem, if it wasn't for one crucial detail. It had snow white fur, and was constantly followed by a thick fog. Ozpin wanted Illidan and Oobleck to track it down, and eliminate it. Illidan agreed, mainly because Ozpin was the only man he would take orders from, per their agreement.

Illidan would become a Huntsman, but only Ozpin has the right to give him orders, since by no means is he under any banner, so he is out of the control of the Council of Vale, he took the title accurately named: Renegade Hunter. A hunter that did what needed to be done, not what others wanted to be done. Ozpin thought it suited him.

Illidan landed on the ground and looked around, he managed to augment his sight to track the darkness of the Grimm, just as if they were demons.

"Anything"? Oobleck asks, sipping his coffee.

Illidan was about to deny him, before he felt something...something moving fast.

"Got it"! He snaps before rushing forward, glaives out.

Illidan began to traverse in the trees again, with Oobleck running through the twists and turns of the forest no problem. Illidan spotted his prey, the fog unaffecting him, Oobleck however.

"Mr. Stormrage I believe I cannot track this Grimm in this fog, he's all yours". Oobleck exclaims.

Illidan nodded and increased his pace, the worry of losing Oobleck in the forest gone. The Beowolf was fast, using the trees and bushes as if its been there for its entire life. Illidan burst forward a couple of branches before leaping down in front of the beast, stopping it in its tracks. The Grimm, noticing its hunter, snarled immediately and charged. It swiped at Illidan who dodged, before surprising Illidan by redirecting itself in mid air and slashing his abdomen. Illidan immediately stepped back, surprise plastered on his face. "Well well, this shall be interesting". Illidan mutters before getting into his stance.

"Come on **Rodne** ".

The Grimm snarled and leapt once more. Illidan met the leap with his own, twirling sideways in mid air, glaives out. The swipe was avoided, and his glaives sheared into the Beowolf's skin. It howled in pain before landing, limping as Illidan's glaive cut a tendon in its leg. Illidan leapt forward once more, with the Beowolf going on the defense and merely dodging the strike before retaliating. Illidan smacked the swipe away before swinging a glaive and cutting an arm off, causing the Grimm to roar in pain. Illidan didn't let it last long, before he stabbed both of the glaives into the Beowolf's chest, killing it.

Illidan picked the Beowolf up and hefted it over his shoulder before walking back to the ruins, where he found Oobleck waiting with his coffee. Illidan threw the Beowolf on the ground, which was starting to decay. Oobleck looked it over quickly, observing its color before it faded away. "Interesting, very interesting". He musses as the Beowolf vanishes.

"Shall we go"? Illidan asks.

Oobleck nods before getting up. "Yes, I am sure Ozpin is eager to hear of our success". Oobleck agrees.

A Bullhead began to fly down, Illidan casually walked into it before sitting in a cross legged manner, he never liked to sit in seats. Oobleck simply grabbed the harness on the ceiling before the Bullhead flew off.

 _Back at Beacon_

Illidan walked through the courtyard of Beacon, the students now knowing he's a full fledged hunter, showed him some proper respect. He is however, still cautious of the little girl in red that keeps wanting to see his glaives, whenever he would deny her, she would put on a face akin to a kicked puppy, unfortunately for her, He has kicked lots of puppies.

"Greetings Illidan"! A hearty male voice bellows.

Illidan swerved out of a pat on the back by the portly Professor Port. It wasn't that he appreciated the man honestly...he just hits hard.

"How was the hunt"? He asks.

"It was successful, we killed and managed to study the white Beowolf before it faded away". Illidan responds.

"I see, I must admit it is my first time seeing a white Grimm, why it reminds me of-"

Illidan immediately faded away as Port began his tale, causing the Portly man to look around for a second before shrugging and walking off.

Illidan sighed at his success before turning around and bumping into someone, who collapsed on the ground.

"Watch where you're- Oh Mr. Stormrage"! A female voice states in a shocked tone.

Illidan looked and saw the white haired Weiss Schnee get up after colliding with her.

"Apologies, I was just part of an escape attempt from Peter's stories". Illidan apologized.

"If that's the case, then there's no need for that". Another voice cut in.

Illidan sighed and looked, spotting the rest of her team, and also the little girl in red, who was ready to pounce at the chance to view his glaives. The blonde haired woman named Yang Xiao Long spoke those words...he never understood why she had three parts of her name.

"Apparently, now if you will excuse me I must go". Illidan says before trying to move around, only for the little girl to get in front of him.

"Hello Mister Stormrage...can I see your weapons now"? She asks.

"No". Illidan denies.

"But-"

"No".

"What if-"

"No"

The girl finally resorted to the face, which seemed to give the other members heart attacks by simply viewing it, this is one of those moments where he is grateful for his lack of eyes.

"I said no, please accept that and leave my weapons alone". Illidan snaps before brushing past her. Ignoring the small squeal when she touched the weapons blades as he passed.

"I swear to Elune that this girl will drive me insane". Illidan mutters before walking the familiar path to Ozpin's office.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 5, now that Illidan's path has been decided, I will now be able to crank these out more efficiently. Also, The Nobody's Journey next chapter is in the works. So to those who missed it, it's coming up soon. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	6. Fashion?

**Alright here is chapter 6, with us actually getting into plot, how exactly will Illidan change Remnant, you'll see.**

* * *

Illidan walked into Ozpin's office, before pausing as he came face to face with a man in white clothing, who looked equally startled at the Night Elf's appearance.

"Who is this Ozpin"? The man asks.

"His name is Illidan Stormrage, our newest Renegade Hunter". Ozpin answers.

The mans eyes widened briefly before holding his hand out.

"James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian Military". The man known as James introduces.

Illidan clasped the hand, his expression as serious as usual. "Illidan Stormrage". Illidan introduces.

Ironwood nods before turning to Ozpin. "Good day Ozpin". Ironwood says before walking past Illidan and into the elevator.

Illidan huffs before turning to Ozpin. "The Beowolf has been slain, Oobleck is currently writing a report about it". Illidan reports.

Ozpin nods. "Thank you Illidan, it seems you've taken care of everything, and its just Lunch". Ozpin notices with a smirk.

"I get things done". Came Illidan's response.

"Well then, go get something to eat, you deserve it". Ozpin says with a smile.

Illidan nods before walking out, he has been feeling hungry.

After getting something to eat, Illidan sat cross legged in the middle of an Arena, focusing on his Fel Energy, only to growl. "It's getting weaker, it won't last long". He mutters before getting up. He heard movement and drew his glaives, only to stop briefly when he came face to face with a woman.

Said woman tipped her sunglasses down, staring at him in interest. "So your the new hotshot Huntsman that everyone is talking about". She began, while Illidan didn't know what a 'hotshot' was, he nodded anyway. "You have a horrible taste in fashion I must say, what are you going for"? She asks in confusion.

"There...is no style, merely for battle use, one must be quick on the field of battle". Illidan responded.

"But what's the reason behind it? You can't just walk out in battle half naked like that! Too many women would stare"! The woman protests, her face getting right in his.

"I do not care what women think of me, if I do my job then that is all". Came Illidan's curt response, before he shrugged her aside and walked off.

The woman huffed. "I swear, I will get that man in a decent outfit, or my name is Coco Adel"! Coco shouts, dramatic lightning crackling behind her.

Illidan sighed as he walked through the halls of Beacon, the Arena's no longer giving him the privacy he desired. He looked and nearly ran into a man that was as tall as him, a surprise.

"I am sorry, I was not paying attention, sir". The man apologized, gracefully bowing.

Illidan nodded. "It is fine, my mind was not in its proper place either". Illidan responded, the man getting up to his full height.

Illidan felt a slight pang of relief, seeing someone that was as tall as him really gave him some relief, why do Human's always look like children...oh right...they WERE.

"You are Illidan Stormrage correct? The new Huntsman"? He asks.

"Indeed, and you are"? Illidan asks.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi". The man introduced.

"Yastu-Yatsusashi"? Illidan attempted.

"Just Yatsu will work". Yatsuhashi assured.

"Very well then Yatsu, what where you asking"? Illidan brought up.

"Rumor's claimed you fought in combat with Headmaster Ozpin, and remained on even ground". Yatsuhashi explained his reason.

"They are true, Ozpin doesn't lack strength, he is an all around fighter, tactful, strong, quick, with other abilities at his disposal". Illidan answers, praising his 'Headmasters' skills.

"I see, I look forward to seeing such a fighter such as yourself in the field of battle". Yatsuhashi acknowledged with another bow, this one of respect.

"To you as well". Illidan agreed, giving a Night Elven bow.

Yatsuhashi nodded and walked off, and just as he turned the corner, Illidan's 'scroll' went off.

The Demon Hunter fumbled with the infernal contraption before opening it, revealing a message from Glynda.

"Illidan, I would like you to accompany me to the Arena's, the student's need a Huntsman to put them in their place, they need an example". Glynda asks.

"Very well, I shall meet you shortly". Illidan responded, closing the scroll and beginning his trek. Attempting to remember...which Arena was it again?

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A bit jumpy, yes. But I wanted to get this out at the LEAST, a battle will happen soon I promise. Consider this and the soon-to-appear battle chapter my Christmas Present. Merry Christmas! R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	7. Canceled and up for Adoption

**Hello everyone, I come bearing bad news. I am canceling Redemption, unlike Fire Emblem: Fire and Ash, this one is not because of priority, it's because I CAN'T do anything with it. I've lost all urge to continue it. And as such, I am putting it up for adoption, if anybody wishes to continue Illidan's track through Remnant then give it a shot. I warned you guys back in the first chapter that his May not last long...it seems I was right. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for the final time.**


End file.
